


i'm high as a kite, i just might stop to check you out

by plumscapes



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - 2000s, Best Friends, Beverly Marsh & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Beverly Marsh Knows Everything, Beverly Marsh is a Good Friend, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, I Love Patricia Blum Uris, Lesbian Beverly Marsh, Oneshot, Pansexual Stanley Uris, Shes my wife actually, Stanley Uris is a Dumbass, Stupid Stanley Uris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25653358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumscapes/pseuds/plumscapes
Summary: "I am totally not into her, I just think she's nice is all, and pretty, and really smart, and she has really beautiful-""Oh shut-up Romeo," Beverly interrupted as the stopwalk sign changed from red to white, "She's outta your league anyway."orStan Uris' dumbasssery
Relationships: Beverly Marsh & Stanley Uris, Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris
Kudos: 7





	i'm high as a kite, i just might stop to check you out

"Marilyn Monroe would sooo not fuck you." 

"What the fuck Stan?" Bev giggled as she walked through the door he was holding open for her.

It was a normal saturday afternoon, nothing special really. Cold enough for a jacket but not for an actual coat. The air smelt more pumpkins than ever since Halloween was only a few days away. Stan never really cared for the holiday, especially as he got older.  
But he'd gladly take the holiday discounts Starbucks gave for their pumpkin drinks.

"No I mean, you aren't her type. I did a report on her in the 9th grade. I think I know these things," Stan smiled flinching as she elbowed him slightly.

"Oh I'm sorry, I wasn't aware I was talking to an expert."

"Mm well, I hope you're aware now," He laughed staring down at the smaller figure, sure he wasn't exactly the tallest (clocking in at just around 5'10) but Beverly was, in the nicest way he could put it. Really short. (5' to be exact, Stan had a habit of writing in journals about his friends characteristics. It calmed him.)

They were silent for a moment, enjoying eachothers company. Listening to the occasional car honks and leaves crunching into under their old tattered sneakers. As they stopped at a crosswalk, Bev pressed the button and looked around, noticing a tall presence a few feet away calling someone on her phone.

"Stan, Stan," Bev nudged him with her free arm slightly. "You know that chick in my gender studies class you totally have the hots for? Patty?"

Stan scoffed, looking behind him slightly to see who she was talking about. 

"I am totally not into her, I just think she's nice is all, and pretty, and really smart, and she has really beautiful-"

"Oh shut-up Romeo," Beverly interrupted as the stopwalk sign changed from red to white, "She's outta your league anyway."

"Whatever Beaverly," Stan sighed as he kept his eyes in front of him and then back at Patty, switching between the two until Patty finally caught his glare. Her grey eyes matching his green ones, he watched as the side of her mouth quirked up into a smile and then-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
Stan slammed directly into the pole on the other side of the crosswalk.

Everything was quiet for a second before the shock settled in. His ears rang slightly because slamming his head first into a pole will do that.

Beverly's laugh was loud, too loud. Stans dumbassery didn't draw a lot of attention except from the few random pedestrians walking who saw it who may have exhaled a bit out of their noses but Bev seemed to think it was probably the funniest shit she had ever seen.

"Jesus Christ Stan, unless shes into fucking dumb guys you just blew it," Bev sneered. 

Stan put his hand against his head and sighed. Now he had a headache. "I think I know that."

"You know what," She said tapping Stan's shoulder, "Maybe she is into stupid people."

Stan was surprised to see a tall Patty Blum jaywalking (jayrunning?) across the crosswalk to meet him. Getting flipped off by a taxi driver in the process. Her blonde hair (dyed probably, her roots were coming in black) pulled into neat braids. Stan could feel his face flushing, not only did she see him slam headfirst into a pole, now she was coming to talk to him. 

"Patty!" Bev called, pulling the much, much taller woman into a slight hug. Which was, of course, difficult because of the coffees.

"Bevvie!" Patty replied ruffling Beverlys' short auburn hair. "Who's your friend?"

"Stanley, he's in my intro to psych class,"

"Ah well," Patty turned to stare down at him. "Are you alright Stanley?"

"You can call me Stan and, yeah, I'm alright my egos just a little uh," Stan tapped his foot on the ground, scratching his palm out of habit. "wounded."

"Well thats what you get for staring," she sneers, raising her eyebrows.

Stans shoulders slumped slightly. "I wasn't staring." 

Patty cocks her head slightly while Bev snickers. "Yes you were loser."

"Well, I uh, uhm," he stammers.

"You're lucky I find you charming," Patty giggled leaning on her heels and stuffing her hands in her hoodie pockets. "I wish you fell though, could've made a cute pickup line."

Stan laughs, he feels lightheaded almost. Maybe it's the headache, maybe it's the fact he's looking up at the prettiest person he's ever seen.

"Well, are you gonna ask for my number, pretty boy."

"Jesus Pats, didn't know you put out that easily," Beverly giggles, nudging Stan with her free arm.

"Sometimes I think you should be quiet. Just a thought," Patty rolled her eyes at her, watching Stan dig in his bag for his phone, opening it and handing it to her.

"I, uh, can I have your number?" Stan laughs, he feels stupid, flustered and not like himself at all. He watches Pattys face, noticing how her eyebrows raise when he hands her his phone. She seems just as surprised as him.

"Mm of course," she replies happily.

Beverly stands there a bit dumbfounded that it's working. The coffee is a bit cold by now, Eddie was definitely gonna have a fit over it but she didn't wanna rush him. She thought it was cute.

"Text me sometime, unless you're gonna slam face first into a random pole again," she responds, handing Stan his phone back. Tilting her chin up, gleefully.

"No promises," Stan smiles, taking a sip of his coffee watching her give him a thumbs up as she looks both ways before running back across the crosswalk and pulling out her phone to call someone back. (Probably whoever was calling her before.)

Beverly was silent for a second before punching Stan in the chest lightly, grabbing his coffee to take a drink. "Stan! Holy shit man I didn't know you could do that."

"Me neither." Stan replied, digging his heel into the sidewalk.

"We should probably get back to Bills', Eddie might think we're dead. You also gotta text her," Beverly stated walking off down the sidewalk.

"Fuck, I forgot you need to actually talk to people to get to know them. That's not good." Stan said, catching up to her.

"Shut-up man, you're easy to talk to. Also you're like mildly attractive, good face proportions. If I took a meat-cleaver down the center of your skull I'd have matching halves typ'a thing."

"Does being attractive make-up for being shit at talking?" Stan said sarcastically, putting a comforting, friendly arm around her shoulders.

"Yes. Of course." Beverly replied, deathly serious.

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READINGGGGG omg i post a lot of stanpat on twitter and tumblr so follow me there @biumuris and @plumscapes  
> sorry its so short i havent written in awhile so :>  
> stuff in parenthesis was like?? thoughts?? the way it formated on google doc made it italicized and then its not here so uh dont bully me 
> 
> the title is from the song 'blister in the sun' by the violent femmes


End file.
